


Poppin'Mansion

by noctaliza



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game), Luigi's Mansion (2001)
Genre: Mystery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 12:42:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16702804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noctaliza/pseuds/noctaliza
Summary: After winning a lottery to perform at the Tokyo Dome, Poppin'Party investigates a contest they never entered in the first place.





	Poppin'Mansion

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the one AU concept I didn't think I'd actually write. I hope you enjoy your stay, however long this ends up being.
> 
> I wasn't, originally, going to have this run alongside Pastel Magica, but I'm currently in the middle of a VERY weird cold, and this fell out of my brain, so...here you all go. This is coming much, MUCH earlier than I thought it would, since I told myself I wouldn't get to it until Pastel Magica was done.

"--Tokyo Dome?"

My eyes widened at the words that came out of Arisa's mouth. She was reading an email on her phone, addressed to her and the rest of our band.

I couldn't process any of it, even though I was watching Arisa the entire time. Though, to be fair, she seemed just as confused.

Poppin'Party has been chosen to perform at the Tokyo Dome. THE Tokyo Dome. Someone, apparently, saw our last live, and wanted to give us the chance.

The chance... The chance of a lifetime, more like. Standing-- No, breathing the same air as the super talented people that've performed at the Tokyo Dome? It sounded far too good to be true.

"Yeah, that's what it sounds like..." Arisa confirmed, slowly going back and forth through the email.

"That's such a big jump, compared to what we're used to..." Saya noted, falling back into her seat on the couch. "Who even sent the email?"

Arisa paused for a moment, her thumbs freezing as the realization set in.

"There's..." She quickly scrolled back up to the top of the email. "There's no sender."

...Huh?

"An email with no sender...?" Tae, still standing with her guitar, placed one foot on the table and prepped herself for a chord or two. "That sounds like a--"

"Get your foot off my table!" Arisa snapped, much to no one's surprise, making Tae stand back on level ground.

Arisa went right back to the email, going through it a few more times before looking back up to the rest of us.

"I don't know..." Saya let out a sigh. "Maybe we should look into it. If it's a scam, we can warn the other bands, in case they get an email, too."

"Heh!" Arisa locked her phone, setting it down next to her on the couch. "Look into it? It has scam written all over it! We shouldn't waste rehearsal time on thi--"

"Guuuuuuuuys! Guysguysguys!"

Kasumi, almost as if on a timer, came rushing down the stairs. She even missed a step or two, but caught herself at the end.

She seemed out of breath, though. Sure, she's later getting here than the rest of us, but she's not too late. If something happened, it's probably really crazy.

Kasumi set her guitar case down against the side of the stairs, then spun around to face us.

"Didyouguyshearaboutthe--"

"Slower!" Arisa demanded, the fingers on her left hand curling next to her face.

Kasumi dramatically threw her hands over her mouth, forcing herself to slow down her breathing.

After a few moments of deep breaths, she dropped her hands to her sides.

"Did you guys hear about the contest?!" she asked around, bouncing a little on the balls of her feet.

"There was a contest...?" I questioned, eyebrows furrowing in wonder.

What contest is she referring to? It's definitely not something I've heard of, that's for sure.

...But wait. She can't be talking about the--

"The Tokyo Dome lottery!" Kasumi beamed as she rummaged through her pockets. "It's some new thing, I guess! And it's opened up to everyone!"

She pulled out a crumpled piece of paper, quickly straightening it out before flipping it around so the rest of us could see.

It seemed like an ordinary flyer... The lottery is mentioned in big, bold letters, and what I'm assuming is the details of it is right below.

We all stared at the flyer in thought, probably mentally trying to piece together if that and the email Arisa got are connected somehow.

"...Where'd you find that?" Arisa, eyes glued to the flyer, was the first to talk again.

Kasumi giggled, placing the flyer on the table.

"Michelle gave it to me!" she exclaimed, waving her arms at her sides. "She had a bunch of 'em, but she really wanted to give one to me!"

Arisa looked even more confused. She was mouthing something, but no words came out.

"But anyway! Anyway!" Kasumi rapidly poked the flyer. "If Michelle thinks we should enter, then we gotta enter! Whaddya say?!"

Wait... We didn't already enter? Then how did we--

"I thought we already entered..." Saya's eyes darted from Arisa to her phone, probably trying to tell her to show Kasumi the email.

Arisa caught the gesture before Kasumi could question anything. She picked up her phone and hopped out of her seat, shuffling over to Kasumi with her phone open at the email.

There was a soft, "Eh?" from Kasumi before she silenced herself, diving straight into the email.

It didn't take long for her to snatch Arisa's phone out of her hands, much to Arisa's shock and refusal.

"Whoa..." Kasumi breathed, her mouth slowly shifting into a massive grin. "We..."

Arisa yanked her phone away from Kasumi once she finished reading, just in time for Kasumi to jump in excitement.

"We won! We won! We won the lottery!" she exclaimed, completely overjoyed.

Kasumi quickly grabbed Arisa's hands, almost making her drop her phone from the sudden contact.

"Arisa! We won the lottery! We won the lottery! We--"

"Okay! Okay!" Arisa pulled her hands back, sliding her phone into her pocket so it was out of anyone's reach. "We don't even know if it's legit yet. Don't get so excited."

"But how could it not be?!" Kasumi tilted her head a bit in confusion. "Michelle's a trustworthy bear! She wouldn't lie to me!"

"The email doesn't even have a sender!" Arisa reminded us. "That's shadier than shady!"

Kasumi wanted to argue with that, but nothing else would come out besides stuff about Michelle.

"Maybe we should ask around...?" I decided to suggest, feeling the tension in the air. "Someone else's opinion might make us feel better about this..."

Saya nodded to that, sliding off of the couch and to her feet.

"I think that'd help..." she agreed, heading towards the flyer so she could get a better look at it. "How about we take tomorrow off and do that? Just make up for the lost time today."

Looking around the room, there seemed to be a general agreement on that.

Though Arisa was against it, as expected. She didn't verbally object, but she probably figured we'd all be too curious about this to practice, if we didn't check it out soon.

So, to get a jump-start on that practice, I got up from my spot on the floor and went towards my bass.


End file.
